wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lacryma Devanti
Lacryma was born in Quel'thelas before the First War. One of four siblings, Lacryma is the only one who remains now a resident of Silvermoon. Despite a strong dislike for the hubris and arrogance of the magisters, Silvermoon is her home and it is believed she would willingly die for its defense if nessecary. Physical Description Athletic, slim, and extremely pale, Lacryma has the appearance of a Elf that has lived the life of a warrior for many years, and has no intent of changing it soon. Her stride speaks of confidence, although one can glean that her walk always seems to carry a sense of urgency in it. She often is dressed in functional clothing that doesnt interfere with her tasks as a Priest. It is rumored she is a very powerful Sorceress also, but as these reports come out of the Alliance, they are unreliable at best. Lacryma has never shown any cause for alarm, and often stands as a beacon of Light in a rapidly darkening world as she did against the Lich King. Personality Lacryma seeks to find her place in a world where war has been the only constant. Finding comfort in religion, she is calm and reflective, not unlike a Shaman in her thinking. Although she often takes a leadership role, she is completely at ease allowing others to do the talking when nessecary. Nonetheless, in spite of the fact that she was born and bred in a culture where high wisdom and knowledge were favored foremost, she like many Sin’dorei has not forgotten the atrocities that the Lich King unleashed on Silvermoon. Lacryma once believed in the sacrosanct nature of the law, and how it is handed down divinely by God. Before anything else, the rule of law must be upheld. Since drawing energy from M'uru however she broadened and in the past three years has grown far more sympathetic to the plights of others, though she still feels the law is something worthy of being upheld. Lacryma has a low if not non-existant trust of Night Elves. This is reciprocated also, as two Demon Hunters she often had issue with in the Alliance loved to call her "Blight of Blights" and "Snake Princess", as derrogatory slams on her Highborne ancestry. Though Lacryma cannot quite recall them. The names remain in her memory and so she's apprehensive at best when speaking of Night Elves. Inception The daughter of Bel'tornix and Lariss Sunleaf, Lacryma is one of four siblings. Kainas, herself, Ny'vea and Haldir. Haldir was slain by a Stormreaver Death Knight in the Second War, and Lacryma and Ny'vea were held hostage by the Twilight's Hammer following the fall of Caer'Darrow and the theft of the Runestone. Although Lacryma escaped and excelled as a Paladin, years later she was called into service by the Alliance to battle the forces of the Twilight Heretics of the Dark Caste, who were now led by her twin sister; Nyvea "Maevyn" Sunleaf. History Lacryma once served the Alliance, but as of today is effectively a wanted criminal in their lands, despite a record of valor and dedication in the War of the Shifting Sands. Because of her quasi-fugitive status, she often uses her middle name of Erim when she travels. The reason she is wanted is principally because Lacryma offended many powers that be when she took the initiative, and tore down over the Orders of Lady Prestor, the Order of the Crimson Star. The people of Stormwind however regalled her for her role in defeating her sister's own Twilight Hammer Cult, the Dark Caste. Seeking to save her sister from the Dark Caste, and also defeat the Crimson Star for crimes against the Alliance, she fought as a Sorceress of some note meshing potent lightning magic with the arcane. 　 The Crimson Star was a zealous Paladin organization, and the Dark Caste was a collective of disenfranchised heretics and heathens which once belonged to the Twilight's Hammer, but sought to destroy and replace the Old Gods. According to evidence Lacryma unearthed, the Crimson Star was in actuality a front for the Twilight's Hammer which was supported by the then disguised Black Dragon, Onyxia. What this meant was that a holy war between two religions was about to be unleashed in Stormwind. Lacryma never questioned the matter, citing the absence of the King, Varian Wrynn and the potential for civilian slaughter as all the justification she needed. Breaching protocol with her own contingent, she immediately and ruthlessly took the steps needed to crush the coming jihad. Hunter of the Damned As Wrynn unmasked Onyxia, and retook his Kingdom; Lacryma led small contingent of then High Elves executed a raid on the Crimson Star's Temple at Alterac, slaying Cardinal Forneus and Grand Crusader Saldren. They then turned their march southward, and struck at the Dark Caste's Headquarters in the Swamps of Sorrow. Lacryma personally razed the enclave to the ground, and then defeated Maevyn in combat with remnants of the Crimson Star, such as Vigilynce and Jargo Du'Lyonesse. Despite the immeasurable pain her sister had wrought on the Alliance however, Lacryma showed mercy. Unwilling to have her sister to labor forever under the horrors she had committed as Maevyn. Lacryma, with the help of her half-brother, Raifel Devanti, succeeded in stripping Maevyn of her powers and memory, reasserting Ny'vea's as the dominant persona, and ending her servitude. 　 The Cathedral of Light never formally charged her, yet a heresy examinor at the prompting of a Demon Hunter called Lightsheer, used the recent changes in Silvermoon's allegiance to convince the Alliance High Command, that she had murdered the Paladins for the glory of the Horde and her God, which he alluded to as ominous. Left with no options, her contingent left Stormwind and rejoined Silvermoon. For some baffling reason however, shortly after claiming the Light from the entity called M'uru, and becoming a member of the Blood Knight Order, she lost many of her memories. Found laying on the ground, her father's sword, Du'Llafn was found near her split into two seperate weapons. Her family assisted her through this transitionary period, and eventually Lacryma seemed to recover, excelling as a Blood Knight in the Crimson Illuminati. Disappearance Following a incident in Silvermoon, Lacryma left on a mission. Her stated purpose was to find the Oracle of Stonetalon mountains, on the hope that he might be able to shed some light on her memory loss, and also assist her in remembering the meaning behind her nightmares. It is unknown if she succeeded. The most that Hellscream's trackers found were her discarded armor, a crushed communicator and signs of a tremendous magical conflict. Witnesses from Krom'gar fortress stated they saw individuals who resembeled Cultists of the Twilight's Hammer in the area, so it was for a time assumed that Lacryma was senselessly murdered by them. Especially when one considers the destruction of the Night Elven settlement in Stonetalon by slithering tentacles of the ancient darkness. She has only recently returned. She has turned to the cloth now, eager to spread the word of the Light, as always and succor those poor unfortunate souls who have pain, and need. But most alarming both to her and to her friends is the shadow magic that now comes as naturally to her as the Light. It is unheard of for someone to master the pathes of Shadow magic, without formal study. Yet Lacryma is doing just that. OOC Info: Revelations The actual truth of the matter is that Lacryma, like Ny'vea was marked long ago by the Dread Elders ever since the day that Cho'gall's clan, the Twilight Hammer; kidnapped her sister and her during the Second War. Taken from her parents when Caer Darrow fell, and the Elven Runestone there was defiled. Escape is probably impossible for Lacryma, short of the Old Gods deaths. Assuming Lacryma ever defected, it would avail her little, as she had a Vahia blood-mark* implanted on her forehead by Cho'gall, though it has been disrupted due to the act of draining from M'uru, and the subsequent holy magic absorbed badly disrupting the connection. It is likely if Cho'gall ever found her, it could reactivate (if it hasnt already) and Cho'gall could again manipulate her. Even assuming that Cho'gall was slain, as unlikely as that is, there is still a connection to the dread Elders, through her willing submission to them as a child. This also does not count the fact that she was raised from childhood to serve them. The sole reason the mark is dormant is because of her time as a Blood Knight, and her present amnesia is both a blessing and grave danger to her. Backstory: From a young age as a member of the Twilight's Hammer, Lacryma was always the more fanatical servant, proving far more ruthless than even Ny'vea. Unlike Ny'vea who took on the name Maevyn and never underwent a baptism; Lacryma kept her true name while living in the Alliance lands under the pretense of being the nemesis of Maevyn. Thus when Maevyn began her preparations to destroy the Twilight's Hammer, Lacryma was already emplaced and ready to strike down her sister. She probably would have but for the command to "render her powerless" and "take her alive". By playing off her own sister's hatred of both the Twilight's Hammer Cult, and Paladins on the whole; Lacryma engineered what could be classed as a "battle of the baddies". She achieved this by pitting the Dark Caste and the Crimson Star against eachother. Both orders destroyed each-other almost overnight, and Maevyn was rendered powerless, with Ny'vea reasserting control. But this was all intended of course. Nyvea as Maevyn had gathered the powers of the darkness, and Forneus of the Order of the Crimson Star had gathered the purity of radiance. It was childs play to weave a fairytale that both of them were corrupted Twilight's Hammer servants, and spoon feed to the Alliance that Lacryma, Vigilynce and her comrades had destroyed the flow of souls. They had banished the spiritual energy after all. The War of the Shifting Sands would prove to answer that to a degree, as her movements caught the attentions of a Night Elf demon-hunter called Lightsheer. The demon-hunter proved a little too good at unearthing knowledge. His skills and penchance for the same tactics Lacryma favored, confounded the Hammer. Lacryma was enraged, and railed many a times to the faithful, often siphoning the life from them. Cho'gall's circle of advisors felt Lacryma would have more use with her network of friends (dupes) in the Horde. So they chose the moment that the Dark Portal was occupying the Horde and Alliance to relocate. Lightsheer and Leonidras broke into her compound, only to find it empty and a note with a smiley face scribbled on the table. "Snake Princess" had escaped. One thing they had NOT counted on however, was M'uru. Feeding off of the Naaru's energies disrupted the Twilight Hammer's control of Lacryma, and caused her to forget largely the connections she had. Although amnesiac, her family picked up the slack, and assisted in grooming her into a skilled Blood Knight. As a Blood Knight she served with the Shattered Sun, and later fought Arthas in the War against the Lich King. She eventually slew Lightsheer in combat near Icecrown Citadel; when the demon-hunter was interupted by a pack of Ghouls. Unaware that she had slain her greatest nemesis, and with Arthas defeated she returned to Silvermoon, where Lacryma and Ny'vea rekindled their familial ties and peace seemed within reach. 　 ..Then the world shattered. With the emergence of Deathwing, Lacryma's sanity has been frayed. The Old Gods are closer than ever. When Kyras eventually kidnapped her and injected her with Saronite, her powers both over the Light, and her older darker sorceries returned, drastically increased. If this had been all that transpired, it might have been alright. But her original memories are now also trying to resurface along with her original personae. The Old God of Death is not truly dead, any more than C'thun. The dread elders sometimes call to Lacryma through the Saronite now writhing in her bloodstream. These whisperings and her growing strength over dark magic has prompted her to resign from the Blood Knights order. Although she knows the prospect is dangerous, she has been going along with Kyras' experiments in the hopes that more of her past will be revealed. Also because her best friend, Linthara seeks knowledge on the Cult of the Forgotten, and because of the fact that the discussions with her quasi-captors lead her to believe they have a small connection to it, she is content for now to spy on them. To this end she is presently playing a dangerous game. No one knows what she truly is capable of, least of all Lacryma herself. Kyras seems to have a few ideas, and informed his contacts in the Cult that she may have a interesting history. Indeed it may well be the same bindings Cho'gall placed on Garona, were also implanted in Lacryma and she may well have recieved similar training. The truth may free her.. or make her irrevocably insane. Addendum: (A Vahia Blood Mark is not unlike the Cult scarabs which are used by the Cult of the Forgotten, save it blends aspects of both a cult rune, and the functions of a S3 rune. It appears as a small red tattoo on her brow, but can fade to appear like normal skin as well. (See the rules regarding Scarabs here. Although the Cult of the Forgotten does not have the means presently to detonate her Vahia blood mark, they do have the ability to sense what she truly is for the reasons of identification.) Elemental Fire will not purge it. 'Quotes' "Uaydgag jsgsuwg Kainas? Kajka hsgsak wooq uagqf ffasggghh. Elune klalllpshh djklhw hhaf akj akskja C'thun. Sjah pwaaj lawowj jwjah duhwel wlwpa sssssh." ("Why did I help Kainas? Simple. Killing him now would ultimately result in less energy. Elune also made avatars in her image as did you Lord C'thun. The fact I live yet indicates you were pleased.") "You would tell a God they are not perfect? Blasphemy!" "I would rather accept evil in this world, than see evil judge evil. The fallen cannot be redeemed by a judge without compassion.." Category:Horde Priest